Inside Out (Tamagotchi 4U Ultimate Mayhem Style)
Tamagotchi 4U Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *Sadness - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Tamagotchi 4U Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Tamagotchi 4U Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Tamagotchi 4U Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Vileplume Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Tamagotchi 4U Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Chamametchi We Should Cry *Inside Out (Tamagotchi 4U Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Tamagotchi 4U Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Tamagotchi 4U Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Tamagotchi 4U Ultimate Mayhem Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (Tamagotchi 4U Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Vileplume.png|Vileplume as Joy Chamametchi.png|Chamametchi as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Category:Tamagotchi 4U Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG